heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.23 - Team Dynamics
Ben Reilly is down at the place that would be his home if it wasn't for the Baxter Building. Typing away at the computer he's working his photoshop magic. People need costumes and he is putting some touches to Jocelyn's uniform. Clicking over to a doc file several notes are plugged in. There's names in the file along with a strange list. Hawkeye - Disorient senses, Blind, engage close range quickly. Scarlet Spider - Velocity and Momentum can be used against. Without the black costume he's as vulnerable as a mortal. Eddie - Make him boom, bolster, boist, and wait for the Warriors Three and Asgardians to take down. The list in the file goes onward. Apparently someone has a contingency plan, just in case. Clicking back to photoshop a few more additions are made. Little does he know that someone else is probably here. The thing about contingency plans is that they rely on 'known' information. If information is incomplete, missing, or otherwise flawed, then those plans in turn are flawed... But that is a discussion best left for another time, and another place. But yes, there is someone else in The Terminal. Or at least entering it. because down the staircase comes a certain female archer in purple, who's yawning as she comes on down. If she's out crime fighting, either she's had a late night, or an early morning already. Either way though as she glances around, she pauses and blinks at Ben at the computer, that is before she tilts her head and starts on over. "Should I even ask...?" "I talked to Zod. He's in but a few things he said got me thinking." Turning in the chair to face Kate, "What if one of us goes rogue? I started thinking on this because a few things the little Zod said. He wants to defend things like his Mom and Dad did. He came during the invasion. I can't prove it, but the way the conversation went," looking to Kate, Ben is speaking with the utmost seriousness. "Trust me, all the new members have me thinking. Heck, considering what the new 'Speed Girl' was doing when I found her, and things regarding that, she has me worried on multiple levels. And you probably don't want me to even start on the other guy I still have to track down..." Yeah, Kate looks exhausted even as she says that. And yet at the rest, there's a wince. "I'd say we have some things set up to deal with any of us going rogue, but in actuality, there isn't anything concrete. At least not on my part. And most of them involve getting outside help unfortunately." "Zod, name aside, did come during the invasion. His appearance is recent, he's a lost child and I'm trying to help with that. But I'm worried about his lineage. He talked about having a Mom. What if she's on the wrong side of the tracks and she orders her son to create havoc? I don't know how to take down a Kryptonian, do you?" Going back to the screen Ben is in the dark blue hoodie and black cargo pants. He doesn't hide his identity from Kate due to trust. "Zod's head is in the right place. I'm just worried about his interpetation of good and what not." There is a nod and a wince. And while Hawkeye could say something, she doesn't. Instead she moves over towards the second chair at the computer, shrugs her quiver off, and then slinks into the chair. "Specifically? No. I didn't know. Suspect? Heck yeah. But if anyone knows how far the apple can fall from the tree when it comes to parents and children, it's me. But if the worst happens, I think three or four members of this team working together could do stop him. Five at most. But they'd have to be specific members." Pause. "Axiom, Wiccan, Hulkling, Xavin, and Speed. In theory Axiom and Wiccan could even do it by themselves, but at least one of the other three, if not all three would slant it in our advantage." Then there's a slight nod from the archer. "But I understand what you're saying. Which is why it's probably even more important that we have him with us. After all, yes a parent can influence a child, but friends and classmates do too. So we may be able to help counter balance some things, in theory anyways." "Agreed. I'm not saying he shouldn't, but it is a concern I have. And those five could do it, pending they don't get taken out," he pauses then looks down. "I don't want to be the one that says we should fear the kid. Hell, with the right people behind him he could be the next Superman. It's why I had Sue look after him for a bit. Hopefully she would put the seeds of kindness and compassion in him," breathing out the teen looks up at the screen for a second. "I hate suspecting the kid of bad things, but you were there in New York. I'm just afraid we'd have our own situation like it to deal with it." "Think about the five I just named. Any one of them could cause a situation that would be bad... Not as bad as a full on invasion, but a situation none the less. Heck, I could cause one myself, one that in some ways could be a lot worse, not that anyone would know it until it's too late." Of course she'd never do that. Especially not while her father is still doing what he does best with the 'family' company. "Heck, you could do a lot just via your connections to The Four that could be just as bad, if not worse in some ways." is said as Kate takes off her 'sunglasses' for a moment or two to rub her temples, before slipping them back on. "For now, if you're worried, plan, and try to do what you can to help this kid 'stay good'. You know I will. And out other new recruits. I mean between what the X-Gal can do, the 'Speed Girl' who sought us out, Zod, and that blonde showboat from Times Square, we have all sorts of issues and potential issues with each of them." Hearing the names of the other recruits he leans back in computer chair, "Jocelyn is our X-Member. Unless there's a second I'm not being told about. She'd be an excellent hand to hand trainer around here by the by. You and her could run a great class," he says softly. Looking at Kate he catches her eyes, "You have pretty eyes by the way. We don't see them so much." Anyway he continues, "Who's the speed girl and our cocky Fabio?" Staying in the loop pushes these questions forward. "Forget you saw them." is said as Hawkeyes expression goes neutral and she taps the side of her 'sunglasses'. "This is my 'mask'. I hate saying it, but I have reasons why barely anyone on this team knows who I am out of costume, and at least one of them could in theory shut us all down with no warning if they wanted to." Then though, Kate reaches over and presses a few quick keys on the keyboard, opening up one of the fansites that appeared regarding Longshot after the whole thing in Times square. "I haven't asked him yet, but there's our cocky Fabio. And considering how cocky he is, that worries me a little." Then she presses a few keys and a picture of Kiden... One that appears to of somehow been taken in /THE TERMINAL', more than likely by a hidden security camera, appears. "And she sought /US/ out to join. And I caught her buying drugs in the park, with enough familiarity with how to do it and the dealer to make me worry. I'd toss that she's an underage smoker as well in the mix, but I at least got her to promise not to smoke down here or anywhere near the entrance to The Terminal." Nodding to the comments, "Forget I saw what?" Then Kate brings up a magical picture and the sound of cracking can be heard. A snap follows and the mouse Ben is gripping is now broken in pieces. "I know him," the words are grim and low. Happy to see a different photo Ben examines it. "Dont know her. Thoughts? I mean beyond her seeking US out. That puts her a few points ahead of the other recruits. I mean," pausing, "No offense to any of the others. We're starting to become a bit big. What are we going to do to make us a little more...adapted? Should we build a mansion?" he asks with a bit of a grin. "Big?" There's a slight snort from Hawkeye at that, even as she eyes the mouse. "Hardly. If you haven't noticed we've had fewer people showing up down here as of late. As for adapted..." The female archer starts to stand up, and stretches with her arms over her head. "You'll be able to make your presentation regarding that on Wednesday, if you're there." He nods then unplugs the broken mouse and chucks it, "I'll umm...replace that," a blush runs though his cheeks. He looks at Kate, "In my eyes you should lead this team. But you gotta learn to trust us too. We all have dark secrets but sometimes you gotta put your faith in someone to keep you from pushing the world away." Standing he looksa t the woman, "The leader thing needs to be discussed too. You have my vote there." There's actually a head shake at Ben, before Kate points at two boxes slightly to the side and behind the computers. "Top one is all used keyboards, the button one is all used mice." See, Kate was thinking ahead when she helped stock this place! Then again, considering the electrical powers, super strength, and superspeed some members have, she was probably expecting this stuff to be needed much more commonly than a normal person would need them. Of course as the whole leader thing comes up, Hawkeye turns, as if she's about to walk away. "Bring that up at the meeting if you want. But trust me, if I end up The Leader there may very well be issues." Smirking to the boxes, "I'll remember that. Do you have any of the three button ones in there?" he asks with a smile then raises a brow at her comment. "Why? You know you're a top contender because you command more respect and authority than you might wish for. Just warning you, that it COULD happen even if you don't want it too." "Let's just see who else is nominated before you count on anything." is said before Hawkeye moves over and digs around until she finds an old three button mouse that is slightly smaller than a standard mouse, and has a retractable chord. And as for 'why'... That isn't discussed. not as Kate turns and starts to walk away. Category:Log